The Yankee and the Gentleman's Daughter
by Moondreams
Summary: Darien is close to flunking history. So Artemis drags him along to a civil war event. Serena, who protrays a southren belle, finds Darien so very annoying yet its so hard to resist him in a uniform
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Yankee and the Gentlemen's Daughter  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
By: Moondreams  
  
  
  
One by one sleepy eyed students of UVA filed into the classroom before slumping down at their desks. A couple of them sat right in the front as to score extra points with the professor. The usual slackers hung out in the back of the classroom so they could throw spitballs and pass notes till class ended. Several students looked like they had just rolled out of bed while others especially many females of the class had got up around 5am to look drop dead gorgeous. Usually these females hung on the arms of the footballs stars that migrated to the back. The professor strolled in and much to the students' disgust looking wide and awake and ready to discuss history.  
  
"Alright class turn to page 407 in your text books," the professor said as he adjusted his glasses. The door opened to reveal a young blonde haired girl. The professor nodded to her and she took a seat near the front.  
  
"We shall now continue our discussion of the Civil War also known as the War Between the States," he said.  
  
"Peters! Start reading!" the professor ordered. The unfortunate student's face turned a quite many shades of red before he started to read.  
  
"Another important location for the young Confederacy was the Shenandoah Valley of Virginia also called the bread basket of the south. Federal general, Franz Sigel marched into the valley planning to go across New Market Gap to attack confederate companies under the command of Lee and crush the main army of the Confederacy. A troop of Confederates under Commander Breckinridge marched to New Market to cut them off. This group of soldiers contained cadets from the Virginia Military Institute some as young as 15. It has been the only time in history when a college has been involved in a war. The VMI cadets filled a gap in the confederate line and ultimately capturing a Union cannon battery causing the army of the United States to flee…" read Charlie Peters. Someone yawned. The professor adjusted his glasses and stared at the offender.  
  
"Mr. Shields, do you wish to enlighten the class with a comment. Darien Shields stopped in mid yawn. He then shut his mouth as about 100 sets of eyes turned and looked at him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he asked with a grin. A young man with platinum blonde hair beside him shook his head.  
  
"Darien," he hissed trying to get his friend to stop but it was too late.  
  
"Does this actually a point?" Darien Shields asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Artemis sighed. Darien was going to get it now. The professor looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Excuse me?" he demanded with a shocked look.  
  
"What's the point in reading about a lot of dead guys and stuff that happened over 140 years?" Darien asked with a smirk.  
  
"Man, he's gonna fail you," Artemis moaned. Darien ignored his friend and waited for the professor. The blonde who had walked into the class stood up.  
  
"How can you say that? All those 'dead guys' as you so bluntly called them is who made this nation great," she said curtly. Artemis grinned. Darien didn't recognize the blonde but he too stood up.  
  
"Stop sucking up to the professor. Look I can understand why we learn about Washington and stuff but all this crap about a bunch of hicks from the south trying to form their own country is boring," he argued. Artemis let out a low whistle. Darien ignored him. The blonde looked even angrier.  
  
"They gave their lives to protect their states, their families and their honor," she stated. Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, they died because they didn't want to see slavery get outlawed," he challenged her.  
  
"So what about the slaves in the north?" she asked. Darien looked at her with surprise.  
  
"There were no slaves in the north," he retorted.  
  
"Wrong. You are the weakest link good bye," she imitated the annoying British TV show host.  
  
"Well they got freed by that thing Lincoln passed," he retorted annoyed that the girl had the upper hand on him.  
  
"Wrong again. The emancipation proclamation only freed the slaves of the south. Would you care to use a life line?" she asked looking annoyingly pleased with herself. Meanwhile the students in the class looked vastly entertained by the debate.  
  
"Enough! Serena, Mr. Shields take a seat!" the professor ordered. Serena nodded and took her seat, as did Darien.  
  
"Well this outburst shows the conflicting opinions that are still being debated. One of the reasons the Civil war was fought was to determine whether slavery was to be permitted in the territories. Yet the main reason the civil war started was the conflicting cultures of the North and South at the time. At the time, one would have pride for the state in which he lived," the professor explained. He looked over at the group of students. "The semester is winding down, finals are a couple of weeks away," the professor explained. The classroom groaned in unison.  
  
"Which is why I'm changing things this year. Instead of an exam, you will do a report, which will be your final. Topics can range from the Revolutionary war to the civil war and can be about general life during the time period, the life of a solider, the life of a slave or freeman, the roles of women and children or the different wars and conflicts of the time you choose. Since this will probably determine if you pass or fail I suggest you start on it immediately. It should be twenty pages or more with every source documented, double spaced and typed. Class dismissed," the professor bellowed. The students rushed out of the room toward the dining hall to make it in time for breakfast. The blonde, Serena, made her way toward Darien. Darien groaned inwardly just to have her walk right past her and hug Artemis. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Sere, you should have told me you were coming in!" Artemis said with a grin. Serena grinned back.  
  
"And ruin my surprise?" she laughed.  
  
"To tell you the truth I didn't know you were going to be in my dad's class. My plane just got in about an hour ago," said the blonde with her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Your Tsukino's daughter?" asked Darien in surprise. Serena let out a long sigh and turned around to face the black haired young man.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you want to check my birth certificate do you?" she mockingly asked. Darien scowled at the blonde. He grabbed his book bag and left the classroom. Serena raised her eyebrows watching him go.  
  
"That was Darien, he's a pretty cool guy," Artemis defended  
  
. "Sure…" Serena commented with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"So I suppose you'll be going right?" asked Artemis with a smile.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. Bring your things?" she asked as she jammed her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Sure did. You wouldn't believe how hard it was trying to explain a musket in my dorm room," Artemis chuckled. Serena beamed and laughed.  
  
"Yeah I bet. So, infantry right?" she asked.  
  
"As always. Civilian I assume," he asked.  
  
"As always," she laughed.  
  
"Well I see you there then," Artemis said as he bowed and departed the classroom.  
  
Darien scowled at the computer screen. Professor Tsukino did this just to torment him, he just knew it. He was probably going to fail, there was no doubt in that but he was going to fail even worse because he just happened to insult the professor's daughter. "Waiting for inspiration?" Artemis asked his roommate with a grin. Darien frowned at the white haired boy.  
  
"I don't see what you're so cheerful about. You have to do this freaking report too," he growled. Artemis just grinned even more.  
  
"Yes but I'm actually going to like doing it," Art said as he knelt under his bed and started pulling out boxes.  
  
"Freak," Darien mumbled.  
  
"I heard that," Artemis said from under the bed. Darien watched his roommate pull out even more boxes and then a large piece of folded white material that looked like canvas.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Artemis grinned and waited a second before answering as he opened on long box. He pulled out an old looking gun of polished wood. "Gonna shoot me some rebs," he said as he held out the gun. Darien's jaw dropped. "Man, you have lost it," Darien whistled. He was really beginning to wonder if the white haired twenty two year old really was a freak or a psycho. Or both. Artemis laid the musket back down and then pulled out a blue jacket that looked like wool. It had gold buttons up the font and gold trimming done in looping designs up the sleeves. "I'm serious. And you're coming with me!" Artemis grinned.  
  
"I'm going where with you?" Darien asked unsurely. "Back in time, my friend. To the Battle of Stanardsville," Artemis said with a grin. Darien frowned again.  
  
"That's near here," Darien stated with surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Artemis agreed with his roommate.  
  
"Ok then what about the battle part? And why have I never heard about it?" Darien asked. Artemis sighed and humored his friend.  
  
"Well it was just a skirmish. It's no Gettysburg or Manassas or anything. But it makes one heck of a reenactment," he said with a grin.  
  
"A what?" asked Darien with shock.  
  
"A reenactment. People get together to portray a time period or battles. I only do civil war reenacting but I have a friend who does medieval reenacting, he has to wear tights too. Funniest thing I ever saw in my life. Anyhow, you, my friend, are about to become a Yankee," Artemis grinned.  
  
  
  
Notes: Let's see I don't own Sailor Moon, the University of Virginia, The Weakest Link, Who wants to be a millionaire, The Battle of Stanardsville Reenactment, Oak Ridge Plantation, VMI ect ect. I just chose the Oak Ridge Reenactment/Stanardsville Reenactment because it is one of my favorites. It's located at the foot of the Blue Ridge mountains in Virginia. Stanardsville is a small town in Virginia. I was thinking about doing a New Market Reenactment but that takes place in late May. I just came back from it actually so Stanardsville was my second choice. Manassas is the confederate name for the Battle of Bull Run. A yankee is a term for the Union forces. Rebel is a term for confederates. 


	2. Setting up for the reenactment

Title: The Yankee and the Gentleman's Daughter Chapter 2  
  
Serena Tsukino wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Setting up a camp was one of the least fun chores of going to a reenactment. First their van had to be unloaded with the equipment. Then their tents had to be put up. Her parents got a wall tent which had the shape of a house. Serena's tent was an A tent which was large piece of canvas stretched over a beam and pegged down at the ends. Her brother, Sam, who thought himself to old to share a tent with his parents, had his own little dog tent which just held his bedding and a change of clothes. Tarps then rugs covered the bottom of the tents. Then cots and trunks were placed in the tents. Sleeping bags were then pulled out and draped over the cots and covered with old fashioned quilts to hide their moderness. A table was set up and surrounded by folding chairs. Her dad and brother (the ever worthy pyromaniac) dug the fire pit. Serena looked around to the rolling grassy fields covered with tents and vehicles. Before them loomed a very old plantation with creamy pillars. Large trees decorated it's front yard giving shade to those wishing to escape the heat. According to Serena, those camping in the civilian areas got the best camping area. Her family's tents were just about 30 yards from the main house. The yard was separated from the camping ground by a road of hard packed dirt. There were a couple of reenactors who actually set up camp in the yard, but Serena felt doing so would be bad manners. The other good thing was that there was a small building with modern bathrooms. She could (and had) deal with portable toilets or porter johns as they were called, but it was so much easier to deal with a hoop skirt if one had more room to move around in a bathroom. The reenactment area was set up into about 5 different camps. The Confederate military camp was to the east. The military camps were stricter when it came to being totally authentic. That meant no sneaking Pepsi cans around or anything. They were also woken up by morning revelry, usually by a luckless bugle player. One time, it was by cannon fire. The military camps were also rougher; the reenacters would usually stay up late partying and telling dirty jokes around the campfire. Serena's mother disliked all the foul language going on in the military camps so they always camped in the civilian areas which was mainly for families. The confederate calvery was down in the woods by the old train station. The horses were lined up side by side and each was tied to a long rope that was tied between a couple of trees. Some reenactors even camped out in the empty rooms of the train station, but like the yard, Serena considered doing so to be rude. The Union army was to the west and their calvery was set up in the woods. Then there was Sutlers. Sutlers was a couple rows of tents filled with tables and shelves full of different goods. It was almost like a civil war era mall. The stores ranged from ladies apparel, to furniture, to soldier's articles such as guns, black powder, uniforms, and there was even things for the tourists to pick up such as T-shirts and post cards.  
  
Serena wiped her forehead and pulled out a water bottle from the cooler that was hidden by a blanket. "Now, Miss, you keep walking 'round in your unmentionables like that and your soul is going straight to Hell. Now what's a good church goin' girl like you dressin' like that?" came a voice. Serena rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh as she turned around. A brown haired Andrew looked back at her with a smirk. He was dressed in a gray uniform as a musician and if to give more evidence to the fact, held a fife in his hand. "Don't you be talkin' to me like that, Andrew. I just haven't changed yet and it doesn't matter 'cause there won't be any tourists around today," she pointed out. Many of the reenactors, like her, were still dressed in the modern T-shirts and shorts. Andrew grinned back. "So how's college?" he asked. "Oh it's great. I'm still undecided as far as my major but I still have time to decide. How's VMI?" she asked. Andrew rolled his eyes. "Well they let us out of the "Prison" for awhile, I can't wait for this year to be over and I'll be through the rat line" Andrew grinned. During the year, Andrew had emailed her with all his experiences of the Virginia Military Institute and having to suffer as a freshmen by going through what was called the rat line. "Upperclassmen giving you a hard time?" she asked. "As always," he said with a grin. "So anyone else here?" Serena asked. "Well, let's see. Mina's down in Sutlers with her folks, she dragged her cousin, Rei along as well. Ami just arrived with her mother and they're gonna be setting up the medicine display. Lita's supposed to be comin' with the 15th Virginia calvery, but they haven't arrived yet. Greg's in the Yankee artillery camp, and Chad's over in the train station with the 7th Tennessee Infantry," Andrew listed off. "Artemis is coming too, I ran into him at the UVA campus," explained Serena. Andrew let out a low whistle. "I bet you gave him a shock," he said to have the blonde girl nod with a grin. "I visited my dad's class and Artemis was in it. So was this real jerk, man he just ticked me off," Serena said with a frustrated sigh. "Glad that you remembered me," came a male voice behind her that caused Serena to stiffen. She turned around slowly to see the black haired jerk standing by a very amused looking Artemis. The jerk was wearing a Union private's uniform. "What is he doing here?" she asked with disdain. "I decided to bring him to give him a better view of history," Artemis grinned at the perturbed blonde. Sere's eyes narrowed. He probably brought the jerk just to annoy her. "Well, it figures that he'd be a Yankee," she commented. There was about a hundred or more acres on the farm. Surly, she'd be able to avoid this Darien. HE was not going to ruin the weekend that she had been looking foreword to for months. Serena gave Artemis a good glare before announcing "I'm going to Sutlers!" and stalked off. The only thought that was comforting is that Darien looked extremely uncomfortable and too warm in the woolen uniform.  
  
OCC (NOTES) Let's see I don't own Sailor Moon, Oak Ridge, VMI ect ect ect Andrew teased Serena for wearing shorts and a t-shirt because she was showing so much skin which is a taboo in civil war dress.  
  
At the Virginia Military Institute at Lexington Virginia, the freshmen are called Rats and have to go through the 'rat line'. VMI is called the prison by many VMI Keydets because of it's appearance. 


End file.
